


four blankets

by suremiku



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Other, vague suremiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone can't count and the team of five is left with four blankets during camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four blankets

"Camping?" 

"Yes!" Lailah clapped her hands together, smiling. "Because we are so far from civilization, what better way to get rested then to camp?"

Sorry and Mikleo exchanged glances. Alisha had dropped her pack, just as confused as she. "Lady Lailah, it is only just a hike away, I'm sure we can make it back to town for an inn." she said, tilting her head. 

"Oh come on, it would be fun! The five of us sleeping under the stars,  
grilling our own food! Sorey, what do you say?" Lailah looked to Sorey, who stuttered nervously in response. 

The brunet tried to gather his words. "I think- well a night camping would be fun." he finally said, hand at the back of his neck. 

"We don't have tents, but do we have any blankets?" Mikleo asked, crossing his arms. Edna rolled her eyes. 

"I'm sure the princess had come prepared, knowing she may need to stop." is all she said, creating a perch for herself with the earth. 

Mikleos gaze went to Alisha, who was beaming. "You're right, Lady Edna. Knowing this, I have come full prepared." Alisha said, diving into her bag to pull out the blankets. Lailah had begun to create a campfire, while Sorey sat in the dirt, a smile on his face.

"Isn't this cool, Mikleo? It's just like all those times you, Gramps, and I all camped back in Elysia!" 

The water Seraph took a seat next to him, his hands resting in his lap. "Though back then we were right outside Gramps cottage, so if we got cold at night then the warmth was right there. We also had tents to shelter us from the wind." Mikleo reminded him, feeling a tad homesick as he described his memory. 

Sorey smirked, nudging him playfully. "What ever, so we can't create that memory, but that's what's so fun about this!"

Lailah, finishing up with her fire, also sat back. "Ah~ Now if we only had some stew this would be perfect." she sighed, tilting her head back up to the sky. "The stars are so gorgeous in the countryside. Is this really how you saw the sky every night back in the Seraphim village?" 

The Shepherd nodded. "Uhuh, sometimes we even saw shooting stars." he told her. 

"You really seem to be enjoying this." Mikleo commented, to which Lailah hummed. "Then again I guess you haven't been out and about like this since the last Shepherd ran around, huh?" 

Lailahs eyes shot open. "The blankets! Lady Alisha, tell me you have the blankets prepared!" she effectively changed the subject. Looking at Alisha, the princess knight looked distraught. 

"Ah- yes- well you see... it seems I have misplaced one blanket, and only have four." she said anxiously. "It is alright, I can sleep without a blanket tonight." 

"Nonsense." Sorey spoke up, shaking his knees care-freely. "Mikleo and I can just share one." the Shepherd said and Mikleo choked on his own breath. The brunet looked over at his friend worryingly, eyes round with concern. "Are you alright?" 

The Seraph shook his head, waving his hand to dismiss Soreys concern. "I'm fine- fine, just... that's so sudden of you- I...-" he tried to speak, but his voice died with embarrassment as his cheeks rose in colour. 

"Back in Elysia we shared a bed, so we're used to sharing a blanket. Don't worry Alisha, none of us are going to bed cold!" 

"Sorey..." 

\------------

"Come on, you're hogging all the blanket." Mikleo grumbled, pulling the blanket over on his side as Sorey curled up. 

The boy hummed. "Mikleo, why don't you just curl up against me? We'll both have blanket and warmth to share." he turned over, eyes meeting Mikleos own violet ones. The water Seraph hoped Sorey couldn't see his face heat up in the darkness. 

Mikleo hesitantly scooted closer to his friend, curling up near him. Sorey wrapped his arms around Mikleos back, pulling him close to his chest. "Mmm... night Mikleo."

"G-goodnight, Sorey..."


End file.
